


I Get Distracted by the Sapphires

by wonderfulwizardofthozz



Series: Sapphires [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I swear these two are so cute, Marichat, back at it again with the birthday fic, it's MY birthday so I wrote a fic, post reveal marichat, the ending could be stronger but hey crest la beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulwizardofthozz/pseuds/wonderfulwizardofthozz
Summary: Chat Noir drops in to visit Marinette the night before her wedding—er,theirwedding.





	I Get Distracted by the Sapphires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drumrockstar21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drumrockstar21/gifts), [Leisey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leisey/gifts), [livinglittlelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinglittlelie/gifts), [snekwami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snekwami/gifts), [RandomestFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/gifts), [lalunaunita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaunita/gifts).

> I'm legit posting this at 5am my time (reasons to be explained in a bit) and I KNOW I forgot people and for that I apologize

Marinette hummed quietly to herself as she brushed her hair. She figured she really ought to be in bed already, but she was just too excited about the following morning, and besides—she jumped, not expecting anything to be coming through her...window? “Adrien! You can’t be in here! We’re not supposed to see each other until tomorrow!”

Chat Noir grinned from the windowsill. “You mean that a superhero can’t just stop in with a friend and offer his congratulations on the eve of her wedding day?”

Marinette pouted from her spot at the vanity, hairbrush still in hand. “Not if she’s marrying said superhero.”

“That’s hardly common knowledge now, is it?” He watched her brush her hair for a moment, missing the familiar glint of her engagement ring. "I'm not used to you not wearing your sapphire."

She glanced at her hand briefly before making another stroke. "I know, it's weird, but it's mostly just for tonight. Full disclosure: I can't wear it when I'm working on my dress because I get distracted by the sapphires...and I'm afraid it'll get caught."

"That's alright. I know you leave it on the bathroom counter when you take a shower, too." He jumped down and perched himself on her vanity, a wry smirk appearing on his face. “Speaking of, did you get all the details done on your dress, Princess?”

She hesitated, avoiding eye contact by looking into the mirror in front of her, pretending to brush through spots that were already tangle-free.

“Marinette?”

“I got _most _of them done. There’s...you know, a few details left to do. Like three. Or five. Or...or twelve.” She propped her cheek on her hand, still looking away.

He stared, raising an eyebrow. “Only twelve?”

“Okay, so, it’s twelve medium-sized things, which is basically three big things. And a bunch of little things.” She tried to smile convincingly.

Chat sighed, completely unsurprised. “Please tell me you’re not staying up all night to finish it.”

“Oh my gosh, no. I’ve read one point five _ billion _ bridal articles about ‘Make sure you get enough sleep the night before!’, ‘Don’t go out drinking!’, and ‘Eat the morning of! You don’t want to pass out during your wedding!’ and basically don’t do anything under the sun ever if you want to look _ absolutely stunning _on your wedding day!” She laid her head on his leg, pulling his hand toward her head. “I should be able to get it done in an hour or two tops tomorrow morning. It’s only tacking things at this point.”

“Sounds good. Finish the pretty dress for the pretty lady.” He scratched her scalp, smiling when she hummed. “Such a pretty lady.”

Marinette scrunched up her nose. “If you say so.”

“Well, I do say so.” Chat ran his fingers through her hair. “Is all that why you wanted an evening wedding?”

“That and the dress style is better suited to an evening wedding.” She stretched so he could reach her back, relaxing when he scratched that spot that was difficult for her to get.

“You’ve been taking cat lessons, my love.”

“I have a good teacher, Kitty.” She stood up and stretched a little more, popping her back.

“Crackly lady!”

She huffed, her bottom lip coming out again. “Like you don’t crackle when you stretch.”

He leaned forward and kissed her lip. “Maybe I just like teasing you, darling.”

She swatted his bell.

Chat gasped, entirely too dramatic. “Did you just _ swat _ my _ bell?” _

“Maaaay-be! Watcha gonna do about it?” she singsonged.

“Hug my pretty lady and tell her she’s cute.” He stood and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He nuzzled her hair and smiled. “You’re cute. And you smell nice.”

“You say that no matter what I smell like.” She relaxed into his embrace, closing her eyes. “Adrien?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

“Well, _ I _ love _ you_.”

Marinette smiled. “I’m looking forward to spending the rest of our lives together, you know.”

“I am, too. I’d like to think that even if all the superhero stuff hadn’t happened, we still would’ve ended up together.”

“Oh, I absolutely think so. Two souls that are meant to be will invariably drift together. Or, you know, crash into each other by accident. Whichever works for you.”

He laughed, squeezing her closer. “Stuff like that is why I love you.”

She wiggled enough to look into his eyes. “Thank you for being so open with your love.”

“Thank you for accepting it.”

They leaned closer and kissed tenderly; the electricity once felt between them had stabilized into a constant source of warmth. As they broke apart and looked each other in the eyes, they both smiled. After all, they had the rest of their lives to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday, so I wrote a fic again!
> 
> This goes out to the people in this fandom who have been with me since the beginning, the people willing to encourage me along the way, and the people I know who will be with me forever. I love you all.
> 
> Also, it's been a while since I posted a fic, so, for some good news in case this is the only way you're hearing it: I'm getting married! To someone I met from this fandom, if you can believe it. I say we met by chance on discord, but we don't really think it was by chance at all. He's become my best friend and closest confidant, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him ♥ I hope life is treating you just as well! Many blessings upon you, friends.
> 
> xoxo -wwot


End file.
